


[podfic] grinding it out

by misprint



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprint/pseuds/misprint
Summary: "Try and dress sexy, like, black leather boat shoe, not tan leather. I’ll text you the address."





	[podfic] grinding it out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [grinding it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983534) by [hardlythewiser (sequinedfairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequinedfairy/pseuds/hardlythewiser). 



> Huge thanks to [hardlythewiser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983534#work_endnotes) for allowing me to podfic their work!
> 
> What a great fic; I hope I did it justice :D it's a little rough around the edges, but not bad for a first go in a while
> 
> The song at the end is an excellent cover which can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbhJKRUFG_8)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/92708239@N02/42727465431/in/dateposted-public/)

[Available for Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ad9is8l6xayd727/grindingitout.mp3/file)

[Stream on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-237284203/grinding-it-out/s-g1WvP)

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect the wishes of the author and do not spread this beyond the scope of the community. Keep it secret, keep it safe <3


End file.
